Jay Chattaway
]] Emmy-winning composer Jay Chattaway has written musical scores for numerous episodes of , , , and . He has been nominated for an Emmy Award five times for his work on Star Trek, winning in 2001 for his score for the Star Trek: Voyager series finale, . In addition, he won (or shared) eight ASCAP Awards for his music, all in the Top TV Series category. His name appeared on a crew manifest in the Voyager episode . Some of Chattaway's TNG and DS9 scores were released as part of the Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume One and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection. Chattaway was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and was a member of the band "The Astronotes" while attending high school. He received a scholarship to study composition at West Virginia University of Creative Arts and later attended the Eastman School of Music, the Catholic University and the Institute of Audio Research. Chattaway recalls "It taught me how to write fast" about his time in the Navy band in Washington, D.C. during the Vietnam War. (The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 13, p. 32) In 1976 he moved to Manhattan and became staff producer for CBS Records where he worked with artists such as Carly Simon, David Byrne and Maynard Ferguson. For Ferguson's album "Conquistador", he arranged a jazz version of Alexander Courage's Star Trek theme. Through his collaboration with Gato Barbieri on his album "Caliente", Chattaway was introduced into film scoring. He worked as orchestrator with 85 musicians, the London Philharmonic. In 1979 he and artist Bob James founded Tappan Zee Records but both branched out three years later. Chattaway composed the music for many well-known action and horror B-movies of the 1980s, including two of the three Missing in Action films, and 's horrors, including Maniac (1980), Vigilante (1983, co-starring Fred Williamson) and Maniac Cop (1988, with Judy Levitt, Erik Holland and Lee Arnone-Briggs). He also scored the action movies Invasion U.S.A. (1985, with Jon De Vries, Richard Lynch, Stephen Markle, Nick Ramus, and Maria Doest) and Red Scorpion (1989). His work on Red Scorpion gained the attention of the producers of The Next Generation when they've searched for a composer to fill in for a TNG Season 3 episode. With the help of Paramount's head of music, David Grossman, Chattaway was called in. Media * The which Jean-Luc Picard plays on the Ressikan flute in was composed by Chattaway. Star Trek credits * ** (Season 3) ** (Season 4) ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** Star Trek awards Chattaway received the following awards and nominations for his work on Star Trek: * Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) for the episode * 1995 ASCAP Award in the category Top TV Series for Star Trek: The Next Generation * Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Series for the episode * 1996 ASCAP Award in the category Top TV Series for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * ASCAP Award in the category Top TV Series for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Music Direction for the episode * 1998 ASCAP Award in the category Top TV Series for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, shared with Dennis McCarthy * ASCAP Award in the category Top TV Series for Star Trek: Voyager * Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) for the episode * 2000 ASCAP Award in the category Top TV Series for Star Trek: Voyager * Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) for the episode * 2001 ASCAP Award in the category Top TV Series for Star Trek: Voyager, shared with Dennis McCarthy and David Bell * ASCAP Award in the category Top TV Series for Star Trek: Enterprise, shared with Dennis McCarthy, David Bell, Paul Baillargeon, and Diane Warren Star Trek interviews * "Jay Chattaway – Composer of The Next Generation", , interviewed by David Hirsch * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Making of a Legend" ("Music") * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Three" ("New Music"), interviewed on * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Five" ("Music"), interviewed on 5 September 2001 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions Year Five" ( ), interviewed on 5 September 2001 * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Select Historical Data Year Six" ("Musical Directions"), interviewed on 5 September 2001 * In Conversation: The Music of Star Trek - The Next Generation ( ) External links * * de:Jay Chattaway es:Jay Chattaway Category:Composers Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:ASCAP Film and Television Music Award winners